Secrets Revealed
by Blupurprupbu
Summary: Troy and Chad are secretly dating, can they keep it a secret? R&R Trad AF
1. Who the Fuck is Deaf?

**I've been wanting to post this for a _very_ long time.**

 **Credit to my friend Arah, we wrote this together around a year ago.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, if I did it would go a little more like this fanfic :-)**

* * *

 _ **T** roy_ came in looking like a straight up pimp. He had a firm grip on his basketball and was making a move-like entrance inside of East High. He turned his head to the ladies and a look of dismay spread across his face as he thought ' _Ew! Vagina!_ '

That's when the bitch named Sharpay (Like who the fuck names their kid that? It's like sharpie but with a damn accent.) grabbed troy by the arm and rubbed her tatas on them. That's when Troy snapped.

"EW BOOBIES!111" He cried, tears running down his face as released from her tight grip. His boyfriend, Chad, went up to him for comfort.

As Chad and the other wildcats sat down at the lunch table, Troy seemed to calm down from his phobia of girls. Chad turned to him and asked, "Hey bro, is your head in the game now?" His eyes sparkled like the night sky, lips turning up slowly into a sexy smirk. Troy couldn't help himself as he leaned over to Chads' ear and whispered "As long as your head gets in my game."

Chad's smirk turned into a wide grin, quickly he grabbed Troys' hand and took him into the restrooms, telling the others that he was on his 'once a month thing'. Troy didn't know what it meant but he didn't pay much attention to it, he was going to get rammed inside out today.

Chad pushed Troy up against the wall after locking the bathroom door. They started to make out, tongues battling for dominance until Troy boldly cupped Chads' member in his jeans. The afro boy broke the kiss to let out a moan of pleasure.

* * *

After a few minutes, the boys came out of the restroom gasping for air. It was so hot, mostly because of what just transpired. The best sex Troy and Chad could ever possibly imagine. That's when Gabriella, his bread, came up. He had been 'dating her' according to what the rest of the school thought, it was a generally good cover-up for his and Chad's relationship.

"Guys what the fuck? You had sex in the boys room?" She exclaimed, hands on her hips.

Chad hesitated to respond, "Y-yes."

"Fuck you're going to get caught one of these days, just keep it in your pants for the time being please?"

"Okay." The boys nodded.

...

Deaf was in the boys room when Chad and Troy had fucked and was in the stall with his hands over his mouth. He was in shock. The two most popular guys in the school were in a relationship? And Troy's relationship was a cover-up?! Oh, he had the dirt on them now.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella held hands as they walked down the hall leading back to the lunch room. Chad was by Troy's side but even then he could feel the jealousy that was inside him, he was trying desperately not to do something about this. When they got to the lunch room, Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and walked back to her seat.

"I don't like her." Chad whispered under his breath, but loud enough for his lover to hear.

Troy was very worried for Chad, if he kept getting jealous like this he might give off the secret sooner or later, just to be sure he reassured his dinky doo lover, "You know we're faking, don't get too mad." He smiled, bopping his nose.

Chad turned to Troy with a frown. "Don't you see the way she looks at you? She wants you. I know she does."

"You're over thinking, babe."

Secretly, Deaf followed behind the two, but from a distance. So, Troy and Gabriella was really a cover-up. That made Deaf smile, because he could now make the two do exactly what he wanted. To twerk. Deaf nearly laughed but managed to hold it in.

They got to the cafeteria, and Deaf sped up a bit to seem natural. As he was passing Troy, he smirked and said loudly enough for only him to hear, "I know your secret." Then, he walked past to where his friends were eating.

Troy started to cry, big, fat tears rolling down his face. "C-Chad..."

His lover turned to look at him at his vulnerable state. "What's wrong babe?" He whispered, his hand taking Troy's under the table.

"He knows..."

"Who? What?"

Troy sniffled, "He knows about... our secret... about... us."

"Who the fuck are you talking about? I'll slap him with my dick right now!" His facial features turned into a murderous look.

Deaf smiled as he saw Troy break down into tears. His plan was working. Soon, all his Trad fantasies will be happening right in front of him. A laugh escaped him and his friends looked at him but he dismissed them.

"Soon Trad... Soon you will be mine..." He whispered to himself, as he cliche'ingly rubbed his hands together in a villainous manner. That was when he was Troy pointing at him and he smirked back.

Troy screamed like a little girl.

"YO CALM THE FUCK DOWN BITCH!" One of his teammates exclaimed. "You look like a girl."

Upon hearing this, Troy cried even harder. ' _I'M NOT A GIRL VAGINAS ARE GROSS!_ ' He thought.

"I'll talk to him, be right back." Chad grabbed Troy and pulled him to the nearest corner. "You dumb fuck, we're going to get caught! Be like the straight boys. Don't show weakness. Their masculinity is fragile."

"B-but what about... what about D-Deaf?"

Chad seemed confused, "Who the fuck is Deaf?"

* * *

 **I'm gonna end this right here for now~ Honestly the best thing I've ever written.**

 **They were written on some forums, originally a High School Roleplay but of course, me and Arah decided to spice that topic up. :^)**

 **Even though this isn't kh or whatever I hoped y'all enjoyed and don't forget to review, we worked very hard on this fic at the time.**

 **If it isn't clear enough, Deaf is an OC I guess you could say? It was a variation of his (Arah) username on the site.**


	2. Not to be confused with Chapstick

**I'm finally updating this masterpiece. Best chapter imo**

 ***also apologizing for the typos made last chapter but honestly, they were gold. Gabriella bread AU confirmed.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

" _ **W** ho_ the fuck is Deaf?" Chad was saying to Troy.

Deaf coughed as he stood behind the two with his arms crossed, and he leaned, putting more weight on his left food.

"That would be me," He said with a smirk. Even though he was putting up this cool demeanor, Deaf was a little scared that his plan wouldn't work. If it didn't work, he would end up going on a massacre, killing everyone in this school before taking himself out.

Chad frowned and cracked his knuckles before pointing at him. "You! You know our secret? If you tell anyone I will murder you with my hands! MY HANDS! _DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, DEAF? HANDS!_ "

"Chad he's not deaf. I mean he's Deaf but he's not deaf... deaf."

Chads arms went down. "Oh. I'll still fucking kill you, bruh!" He said pulling off the straight boy personality very well.

"If you don't want me to spill, you should do as I say," Deaf said, trying to act unfazed. Truthfully, he was struggling to keep himself from shaking. He wasn't expecting this kind of response. "Do you understand?"

This was definitely terrifying to both of the lovetoes. Chad took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Okay..."

This shocked Troy. Was he really going to carry out this demon spawns plan? Maybe so...

"What do you want us to do?" Chad asked.

"Meet me in the boys room after school," Deaf said as he walked away, with a skip in his step. His plan worked perfectly.

* * *

Deaf walked away, leaving the two boys shocked on what had just transpired. For the rest of the school day, they were in paranoia of what this guy might do now that he had a firm grasp on their secret as Troy's hand on Chad's stained lovestick, not to be confused with Chapstick. Although, Chad acted calm on the outside, Troy was a wreck inside and out. He was shaking throughout classes with his thoughts like:

' _What if he locks us there? What if he has a small dick... WHAT IF HE HAS A VAGINA?! **OH FUCK**!_ ' He had no idea what the demon had in store for the two. However, these thoughts ended when Gabriella nudged his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Something on your mind?" she winked. He was going to cry, she better not fuck him before Deaf does. Well, possibly.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Deaf couldn't believe his fantasies were going to come true. He's been the number one member of the Trad fan club at East High, Now that he was going to be able to see his two favorite men perform multiple tasks for him, he could hardly stop smiling.

Deaf couldn't keep his eyes off the clocks in the classrooms, as he counted down 'til he was going to have his way with Troy and Chad. Oh he couldn't wait, and he knew they would be waiting in fear ad suspense, thinking that he'd probably make them do something horrible, when probably the porno would be one of the worst.

* * *

Sharpay appeared and pushed Gabriella off the seat. "HE'S MINE!" The girls had a **hgue** cat-fight, even the teachers could not break it up. Troy was silently thankful Sharpay came by, without her Gabriella might have had her way with him. Just thinking of her vagina made him want to throw up.

School ended shortly after. Troy made his way to the hallway in front of the restroom. His legs were shaking and he was fingering the strap of his backpack. His Chadstick, not to be confused with Chapstick, was standing before him. "Hi."

"H-hey," Troy's voice shaked from fear. He turned around to see if Deaf was coming. He wasn't prepared for what might happen, he didn't want his dinky doo in his anal cavern! He wanted BALL IS LIFE (the name of Chad's balls) inside him, he remembered when they first were able to get them inside. How proud Chad was and how he screamed in joy, "I GOT THE BALL IN!"

Deaf stopped by his locker to grab his camera and a couple of other things, which he stuffed inside his backpack. He couldn't believe the time had come, and he was scared he may pass out from it. He was going to get to see Trad fuck live and in person! He shut his locker and turned around, only to be stopped by a fight. It was Sharpay and **GRABRIELLA** , and he laughed.

Deaf walked around the two and hurried to the boys room where Troy and Chad were standing outside awkwardly. Deaf tugged a little on the strap of his bag as he walked up to them.

"So, what are you going to have us do?" Chad asked when he saw Deaf.

"Only a couple of things..." Deaf replied patting his backpack. He was going to let them worry before telling them it's just a porno and some twerking.

Troy's eyes teared up and his lip quivered as he gripped Chad's hand tightly and hid his face behind him. "Don't show me your vagina!" He cried out.

Chad turned to Troy as he saw Grabriella and Sharpie falling down the stairs clawing at each other, they were naked as the day the were born and had various cuts everywhere. "HE WANTS MY BODY!" Grabriella exclaimed as she ripped Sharpie's nipple off with her teeth which sent Troy bursting into tears.

"Let's just head inside," Chad suggested.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Sharpie had successfully ripped off Grabriella's entire leg, she added it to her collection.

* * *

Deaf couldn't believe how girlish and fragile Troy was. It made him view his two gods as more weak humans. This made Deaf frown, but he shook his head. He knew he would have fun with these two.

"Let's just head inside," Chad said. Deaf nodded in agreement, but it was clear Troy didn't want to go inside. Deaf was afraid of what was going on in that mind of his.

 **(A/N: I didn't save a message here, but basically Deaf tells Trad to take off their clothes so... my bad.)**

Troy trembled, shocked at the words that had just came out of Deaf's mouth, were they going to go through with this just to keep a secret? That's when the sound of Chad removing his belt begun, he had already taken off his shirt. When they met eye to eye Chad whispered to Troy.

"Just go with it, okay?" He continued to strip off his clothes until he was completely nude. A few moments after Troy had as well. Chad made his way to the wall and did a handstand, his feet making contact with the cool tile of the bathroom and he shook his booty with all might.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Troy winked as he too was getting the groove on wow look at tha booty go. They performed for Deaf's camera as long as Deaf requested.

As the two began to twerk, Deaf smiled and laughed, barely able to keep the camera still. He reached in his bag and pulled out a dead full chicken, and a knife, and tossed both into the center of the room.

"Now, I want you two to get into this, because the more you're into this the quicker it'll be over," Deaf said.

"That's easy.. for you to... say." Chad said breathless, as his booty shook beautifully. It just made deaf want to go over and caress it, but he knew, he knew that he couldn't, not yet anyway.

"Troy, stop twerking and come over here. I want you to cut this chicken over Chad as he twerks and cover him in the blood," Deaf said smiling evilly.

* * *

 **This is the end due to an unfortunate event of me forgetting to save the rest**

 **Including the best part: Sharpie and Grabriella's _hgue_ cat fight **

**However, I hoped you enjoyed the story and I will probably post the alternate ending to this piece next as Chapter 3.**

 **Shout out to my wife Arah~ thank you for slaying this fanfic with me.**


End file.
